Muro das Lamentações
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: No estilo de A Última Máscara, e digamos que cronologicamente ficaria entre o A Última Máscara I e o II. Saga POV, diante do Muro das Lamentações, sobre Kanon. Oneshot


Muro das Lamentações

As lágrimas já secaram. Não sei o que sinto, pois a diversidade de emoções é muito grande. Batalhas, alienação, morte outra vez. Não pude lutar no Submundo por Atena, mas agora, aqui no Muro das Lamentações, meu espírito... minha essência... meu corpo, não sei... mas _eu_ de alguma forma... estou aqui. A Deusa precisa do sacrifício coletivo de todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, e nós ressurgimos por um milagre o qual ainda não compreendemos bem.

Mas... o que eu, precisamente, estou fazendo aqui? Não sou mais o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Kanon é o novo detentor desta insígnia. ele deveria fazer o sacrifício, com todos os outros dourados. Mas ele está... aonde?

Concentro meu cosmo para saber onde meu irmão se encontra. Lutando... com Radamanthys, um dos Kyotos. Ele não pode vir. Não pode cumprir dois papéis ao mesmo tempo. A Armadura de Gêmeos responde ao chamado das outras, ressoando. Se conheço bem seu orgulho de ex-General Marina e (ainda mais anteriormente) de "Cavaleiro rebelde" e ansioso pelo poder, Kanon tentará cumprir as duas funções, sem delegar-me nenhuma. Ele está certo... aqui somos guerreiros, não irmãos. 

Fito Aioros, aquele cuja morte foi responsabilidade de meu lado obscuro. Tento sustentar-lhe o olhar, mesmo que o remorso pese sobre minha cabeça. Ele olha para mim não com reprovação ou raiva, mas sim normalmente. É como se eu não houvesse tido o passado funesto pelo qual sou conhecido.

- Saga, precisamos de você. Não podemos gerar a luz do sol sem sua colaboração. Onde está sua vestimenta sagrada?

Fecho os olhos, intentando assim diminuir o contato com ele. Em seguida respondo:

- Ela não me pertence mais. Agora Kanon é seu detentor. 

- Se você está aqui, é _você_ quem tem de usá-la.

- Não. O cargo é de meu irmão, e ele desempenhará esse papel.

Todos olham admirados para mim. Eles sabem dos atos anteriores de meu gêmeo. Não sei se o perdoaram ou não, mas pensam talvez que eu devesse ser avesso ao fato de ele ter sido redimido e empossado numa função que era minha. Não... quem chegou ao ponto de passar-se por Espectro de Hades para salvar Atena já não possui vaidade alguma.

- Seu irmão encontra-se ausente. Você terá de assumir tal encargo, caso contrário nossa luta contra Hades estará perdida.

- Quem possui a armadura em seu poder é ele, não eu. Não há nada que eu possa fazer a esse respeito.

Kanon sim era pessoa de espírito vaidoso. Se ainda o for, será capaz de sacrificar seu dever como Cavaleiro em nome de uma possível rejeição a mim? Deveras... se ele assim fizer, posso dizer que não mudou muito em relação a seu caráter.

Ele lutará com Radamanthys ou virá ao Muro das Lamentações? Será que esta é, realmente, uma escolha? 

Repentinamente, sinto que a armadura separa-se do corpo de Kanon. O Kyoto parece estranhar, e minha energia cósmica, por algum motivo que desconheço, consegue depreender o diálogo de ambos:

- Está louco? Pretende lutar sem proteção?

- Eu a enviarei a meu irmão. Ele precisa dela agora, mais do que eu.

Kanon enviará... seu traje a mim. Isto, no entanto, não é por si só suficiente. Caso a vestimenta não me reconheça como seu detentor, eu não poderei usá-la. Mesmo assim, Kanon transmite confiança e certeza ao fazê-lo. Posso sentir, com o coração, o olhar que transmite a mim, dizendo: "Conto com você, Saga"...

Ela vem, como se fosse guiada por um fio condutor que ligasse a mim e a Kanon. Talvez tal "fio" tenha sempre existido, e sempre estado entre nós...

O traje ajusta-se perfeitamente a meu corpo, reconhecendo-me como digno de si. Depreendo toda a essência de Kanon dele: resquícios de seu cosmo, seu cheiro, sua presença. É quase como se ele houvesse enviado um pedaço de si também.

Por um segundo volto-me para dentro de meu subconsciente, e vejo-me criança, brincando com meu gêmeo. Por que o Destino separou-nos tão cruelmente?

Agora que estamos, os doze, paramentados, podemos ir em direção a nossa última missão. Kanon confiou em mim... ele sabe que não vendi minha alma a Hades, e eu também sei que ele não é mais o que costumava ser. Quem sabe este não pode ser considerado um final feliz para a vida que tivemos?

Meu irmão toma o Juiz e passa a levá-lo ä estratosfera. Radamanthys reage desesperadamente, pensando que Kanon enlouqueceu, mas não... meu gêmeo quer suicidar-se, abnegando de sua própria subjetividade. Mesmo sem armadura ele consegue dominar e imobilizar o oponente. Parabéns, meu irmão... tanto do ponto de vista da técnica quanto da nobreza de espírito, penso que agiu muito bem. Agora posso dizer que tenho muito orgulho em ter o mesmo sangue que o seu correndo nas veias.

Kanon, como Santo de Ouro que _também_ é, sacrificar-se-á conosco. É uma pena eu não poder abraçá-lo e dizer que finalmente estou em paz comigo mesmo... pois consegui redimir meu irmão. Será que o mesmo "fio condutor" o qual trouxe a armadura a mim poderia levar, também, alguma palavra minha a ele? Aqui, no final de tudo, não custa tentar...

Todos os outros concentram suas energias, para enfim investirmos contra o Muro. Também o faço, e ao mesmo tempo, sentindo que Kanon distancia-se cada vez mais, mando a ele uma última mensagem:

- Eu o amo, irmão...

E só. Muito provavelmente tal frase será jogada ao vento, ecoando no espaço e no vácuo, sem quem a ouça. Não importa: se apenas a matéria inanimada percebê-la será o bastante, pois será testemunha do que se passa em minha alma.

A hora chega, e eu não temo a morte nem o castigo que aguarda a nós. Desferimos nossa energia unida, e ela parece ser tão forte e intensa, que sem muita demora consumirá a todos. Meu cosmo depreende que Kanon, também, está bem próximo do fim.

Todavia, é como se estivesse a meu lado... talvez por um delírio causado pela extrema energia cósmica, vejo a figura dele aqui, e é como se em enlaçasse, dando a impressão de que o calor não vem do golpe, mas sim de seus braços. 

Será minha imaginação? Não; pois ele reage por si próprio, e eu ouço claramente um sussurro vir de si diretamente em meu ouvido:

- Também o amo, Saga...

As lágrimas voltam, mas não chegam a cair, evaporando-se antes que isso possa acontecer. Será que o "fio condutor" enviou a mim o espírito de meu irmão também, ou apenas uma mensagem com forma idêntica a si? Não importa.

O choque fortíssimo nos destrói, e eu vou em paz... pois os segundos de reconciliação com meu irmão e a noção de que cumpri meu dever é algo que, para mim, quer dizer que o Destino, ao contrário da forma pela qual eu pensava há pouco, não foi suficiente para separar os Irmãos de Gêmeos.

---------------------------

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Essa fic ficou em segundo lugar no concurso "Seu texto vale um Cloth Myth", do fórum AXIA. Poisé, as três primeiras colocadas ganharam um BuNeQuInHu de Saint Seiya! xD Só assim também!

Obrigada a todos os que lêem as pequepências que eu escrevo, e pra quem de uma maneira ou de outra reconhece meu trabalho! D


End file.
